


feelings

by skygoesblue



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skygoesblue/pseuds/skygoesblue
Summary: duncan and klaus admit their feelings for each other.





	feelings

**Author's Note:**

> this was just something i decided to write since there's really no dunklaus content out there, it's not the greatest but i hope you still enjoy it heh

Klaus Baudelaire found himself looking at Duncan Quagmire too many times. Too many times to just think of him as a friend. 

Klaus would look at Duncan when Duncan spoke and he'd notice the way Duncan's face would light up when he was happy or excited about something. It was one of the cutest things Klaus had ever seen, and it made him want to cover the other boy in kisses. 

Duncan had to be the prettiest boy Klaus had ever seen. From his chestnut hair to his dreamy hazel eyes to his soft lips, the boy was beautiful. It made Klaus' heart ache.

Klaus loved when Duncan would smile, especially when he would smile at Klaus. It left Klaus a little breathless everytime. He adored the sound of his laughter. To him, it was one of the most precious sounds on earth.

There came a night where Klaus finally told Duncan just how much he liked him. It was just a normal Friday night, and they were studying together in Duncan's room.

Klaus looked at his notes and then looked up at Duncan and asked, "What's the definition of acceleration?"

"Acceleration is the rate of change of velocity of an object," Duncan stated.

"Good, that's right. Next word is velocity."

"Velocity is speed in a given direction. Is that right?" Duncan looked at Klaus to see if he was right.

"Yes," Klaus replied, smiling softly at the other boy.

"Can we take a little break now?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, of course." Klaus closed his notes. 

The two boys were quiet for a few moments. Duncan broke the silence by saying, "Hey Klaus?"

"Yes?" he responded.

"How do you know when you...um, l-like someone?" Duncan asked, nervousness in his voice. 

"Oh, well.....When you like someone you think about them all the time. You can't get them out of your head." Klaus looked Duncan in the eyes. 

"You love everything about them. The way they talk and laugh and the stupid jokes they make," Klaus continued, smiling at Duncan. "And you notice all the small things about them. Like how they blush a little everytime you say their name, and the way their nose crinkles when they smile." Klaus paused for a few seconds, and then asked, "Why? Do you think you like someone?"

"Yeah, I th-think so," Duncan stammered. He felt his palms start to sweat.

"I do, too," Klaus said quietly, his heart starting to race. "I doubt they like me back, though." 

"I don't think my crush likes me back, either," Duncan replied with a nervous laugh. 

"Oh, I'm sure they do. You're such a sweet person, Duncan. How couldn't someone like you?" Klaus smiled at him sweetly.

Duncan's cheeks turned pink. "W-well, thanks. I hope your crush likes you, too." 

"Thank you," Klaus said.

A few seconds passed before Klaus said, "Can I d-do this?" 

Klaus slowly placed his hand on top of Duncan's and interlaced his fingers with Duncan's, squeezing Duncan's hand a little. 

Duncan was in shock for a moment. He didn't know what to think. Did that really just happen? 

He felt his cheeks get hot, and he could tell that he was blushing like crazy. Luckily the room was pretty dark so Klaus couldn't see.

"Yeah, you can...do that," Duncan finally replied, finding it hard to breathe. He gave Klaus' hand a squeeze back, feeling his soft skin. 

Duncan felt the need to tell Klaus, to get all these thoughts he had been having for the past few months out of his brain. He braced himself and took a deep breath. He was going to do this; he had to.

"Klaus, can I t-tell you something?" 

Klaus looked up at Duncan. "Yeah, of course."

"When I was talking about liking someone....," Duncan started. He paused to take another deep breath. "I was talking about you."

The room was dead silent for a few moments. For a minute, Duncan was scared that he had messed this all up by telling Klaus. But then Klaus spoke.

"You--you like me?" he said.

"Y-yeah, I do." Duncan's heart was pounding so fast he thought it would come out of his chest.

"I like you, too," Klaus breathed. 

Duncan looked at him, surprised. "You do?"

"Yeah," Klaus nodded. "I have for a while now." He smiled a little. 

"I can't believe you like me," Duncan said.

"I can't believe you like me, either," Klaus answered, laughing softly. The two boys giggled and smiled at each other, staring dreamily into each other's eyes. 

"What should we do about this then?" Duncan asked.

"I don't know, I mean we can.....kiss. If you want to."

"I don't really know how to, but I want to."

"I don't know either, it's okay," Klaus replied, giving the other boy a warm smile. 

He leaned in to kiss Duncan slowly. As Klaus got closer to Duncan, he felt his heart pounding in anticipation. He tried to breathe, but he couldn't seem to find air. And then, their lips were touching.

For both of the boys' first kiss, it was amazing but awkward. They weren't quite sure what to do at first, but eventually they figured it out. Everytime they messed up, they would have to stop and laugh at each other for a while and then continue. Klaus thought he could kiss Duncan for hours, but they had to stop. How couldn't someone get addicted off of the feeling you get from kissing?

"We forgot about studying," Duncan said with a small laugh.

"It's alright. The test isn't until Monday," Klaus responded, taking Duncan's knuckles and kissing them.

"Can you stay the rest of the night?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, I'd love to." 

Klaus and Duncan got into their pajamas and did all of their nightly routines, like brushing their teeth and cleaning up a little for the morning.

When they were done, Klaus and Duncan got into Duncan's bed. Klaus wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. 

"Goodnight, Duncan," Klaus whispered, kissing Duncan's head and smelling the sweet scent of Duncan's hair.

"Goodnight, Klaus." Duncan kissed Klaus' cheek, feeling overcome with complete happiness.


End file.
